Red Concubine
by Blackcat314
Summary: Sakurako is a princess who is wedded to the second prince of the Red Kingdom, whom her country has been less than friendly with for years. Not to mention her husband seems very disagreeable, AND tons of other princesses wish to become concubines of her husband as well. How is she to keep her place in this hostile kingdom? Fem!Fushimi x Yata, Feudal Japan AU.


Red Concubine

Hello dear readers~! I know, I should finish my ongoing fics, but this was a request that's taken a while, I really need to release this ASAP! This is again, another tumblr request! It's also a pretty interesting request…well, there's not a lot of Misaki x Fem!Saru fics out there, so I guess there should be more. This is also my first time writing Misaki x Fem!Saru, so it took me quite a while…trying to find a good, interesting plot that fits without making her too OOC.

I mean, to be honest, I felt that Saruhiko (male) is portrayed as a sly, smooth character, and that's ok. However, it's hard for me to wrap my mind around a female Saruhiko with that kind of personality without making her an evil bitch. Call it my prejudice, but I always felt that girls are all sweet, adorable, or beautiful. As a girl, I know I should know better…and that materialistic, scheming girls do actually exist. Though in general, I tend to still want to think all girls fit into either of the three above-mentioned categories. "But I'm pretty fat and not that attractive" falls under "awkwardly adorable". The cold, to-the-point, business type falls under "beautiful", in the sense of strong. She doesn't have to be model beautiful (or even have a male's opinion that they are beautiful, because we need to remember 'beautiful' is a relative standard), but sometimes you gotta' admire the spunk and attitude some of these girls carry.

Anyway, enough of my ranting on personal views, and onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own K/ K Project or any of the released and official characters. They belong to GoRa and GoHands respectively. I do own this AU plot, though. Possibly the OC characters that appear as well.

- In the feudal capital of Shizume-

In the prosperous feudal Japanese capital of Shizume, the streets were decked festively with red and blue streamers and lanterns, in alternating colours. Under each bundle of red streamers dangled an ornate lantern of cobalt blue with dainty, golden patterns on them. Each bundle of blue streamers hung an equally crafted crimson lantern with the same golden designs on them. These decorations lined the main street from the capital walls, straight to a splendid palace with red tiled roofs at the centre of the city. On this carpet, well dressed servants in vibrant robes of blue or red sprinkled red rose petals liberally along the entire length, creating a sweet perfume in the air. Traditional Japanese instruments could be heard in the distance as the Southern Gates of the capital slowly creaked open, and a procession decked in cobalt, white, and gold entered with grace and solemnity.

The villagers lining the road to watch cheered in welcome as the procession passed, four servants in blue at the front throwing out small, wrapped sweets to the crowds liberally, much like the servants who were scattering petals before. Behind them marched eight individuals each playing an instrument, announcing the arrival of the procession. About three meters behind, two individuals clad in slightly grander robes of sapphire followed, each bearing a flagstaff where a silken, blue flag hung. Around two meters behind them followed two more individuals clad in navy blue short robes and covered with leather armor. A blue saber hung from their hips as they marched on sternly, alert and scanning the road as they continued.

After the two foot soldiers followed a grand man on a white horse. His hair was covered by an ornate gold and blue crown[1], but a stray, blue strand refused to be tamed under the crown, and stuck out from the right side of his head. He was covered in smooth, well-worked metal armor, and underneath that, it was clear this figure wore several layered robes of silk, the outer one in blue, the inner one can be seen to be white by the hem of the sleeves. All along the outer robe, there were intricate patterns of a flower-like symbol embroidered in gold thread. A grand saber sheathed in a decorated blue hilt hung at his hips, clinking in rhythm with his armor as the horse proceeded. The horse itself was also decked in blue cloth pieces bearing golden designs. Behind this grand man followed four servants bearing a palanquin[2] of dark cherry wood. The outside of the palanquin was decorated with blue cloth panels, the same ornate pattern embroidered on the blue panels but in white instead. A female servant followed along on foot on either side of the palanquin.

Following the first palanquin, a second one of black, lacquered wood[3] followed. The top corners of the palanquin were decorated with blue silk decorations, dangling with tiny, golden bells that chimed every time the palanquin moved. This palanquin's sides were also decorated with panels of fabric, but in shining white silk instead, with blue and red patterns swirling across it, and gold weaved in between these colours. Another two maids walked beside this palanquin as well. Following the two palanquins came two men in white cotton robes with blue embroidered designs, both of whom carried thin, rectangular boxes made of fine wood in their hands. Following these two men came more servants in pairs, each pair pushing a cart with trunks of gifts piled high. All in all, there were two carts, eight trunks each. Following the gifts were a troop of foot soldiers clad in wood and leather armor and slate blue cotton robes underneath.

Despite their grand appearance, all the servants and people in the procession held a solemn look to their faces as they marched in a dignified manner to the red-roofed castle. As they approached the square courtyard of the castle, they slowed down. The servants marching in front broke away to the left side of the courtyard forming a neat row, and the persons of importance stopped in the centre of the courtyard. The palanquins were placed next to the white horse, and the servants bearing gifts stood to the right of the courtyard, as did the troops. The two leading foot soldiers helped the grand, armored man off his horse, who stood and waited for his lady to be escorted out as well. The two maids opened the palanquin and helped their blond Mistress out of the first palanquin. With permission from their Lord, the two foot soldiers walked across the courtyard, to where an entourage in red, white, and gold awaited them. From the entourage, two soldiers in red robes came forward to meet the blue soldiers. After a few words were exchanged, both soldiers went back to their leaders. A grand man in silken robes of red covered with shining, steel armor stepped forward, his blazing red hair and golden eyes fixed on the man in blue.

Beside him strode two delicate looking males in effeminate robes of red, with colourful flowers embroidered on them. They greeted the blue robed man's wife with a knowing, polite smile, which the Lady in blue returned. "Welcome to the Red Capital, Shizume." The man in armor grunted somewhat dully. "We of the Suoh clan welcome you to our capital on such an auspicious day. Please, come into the palace with us and make yourselves at home." One of the blond men offered with a gracious smile. The Lady smiled back, and her Lord in Blue beside her spoke, "Thank you for your gracious welcome. As per our agreement to bring our two countries together, I have come with my younger sister, who will soon become a member of your House." Although polite, there was no mistaking the unwillingness with which the Blue Lord spoke, his eyes silently judging the Red Lord. "We know it is of extreme trust that you give us your little sister, but please be assured, Blue King. We will welcome her as family does, and see to it that she has everything that is in our power to get for her. We guarantee she will not be mistreated." The other blond man spoke up, gentleness lighting his eyes and a warm smile radiating sincerity.

His steely gaze softened a little, and the Blue King let out a sigh. "Thank you, but you may not be familiar with our Sakurako[4], she is quite…solitary, like her namesake. I ask that you please excuse her bluntness, she is very inexperienced in worldly matters." "Ahahaha, is that so? That is not to be a concern, then. Her husband is quite outspoken and blunt as well. I have a feeling they will get along just fine~" the second, cheerful blond spoke up again. "W-what-!? You mean, my sister is not to become concubine to the Red King? Then who is she to become concubine to? I was not notified of this!" the blue clad figure spoke angrily. "….Calm down. She will be concubine to Red royalty." The Red Lord spoke up gruffly, and eyed the blond to his right. "Oh yes, why don't we speak over these matters in the castle where a feast has been prepared in your honour? Please have your servants count the amount of wedding gifts, and please do tell us if anything from our agreement is missing." The first blond played diplomatically, motioning to the red pile of gifts behind them, and exact double of the gifts the Blues had brought. "Hmph. Very well. I will hear you out at the banquet. I thank you for your hospitality despite the confusion of our alliance." The Blue King spoke stiffly, receiving a nod from the Red Lord and his aides. Agreed, both parties headed into the castle.

There was a buzz of commotion as servants bustled about, busy preparing the great wedding banquet that would solidify peace between the Red and Blue kingdoms. Among the Seven Colours Kingdoms, the Blue and Red, who were neighbouring kingdoms and fairly equal in prosperity and power, were envied by all the other Kingdoms. In order to create a strong front, the Blue and Red kingdoms have worked hard to get along with each other in case other colour kingdoms would come together and go against them. Having recently suffered a bad harvest and recent sabotage by the Green Kingdom, the Blues were not in a position to be equal to the Reds. As such, a treaty of peace and alliance was negotiated between the Red and Blue kingdoms… the Blues would send a princess to become the concubine[5] of the Red King. It was for such a reason that we find ourselves at this banquet, although the truth of the matter is that this "wedding" is more a negotiations for alliance. Neither the bride concubine nor the groom were actually present.

"So, Suoh…you mentioned that my Sakurako is not to be your concubine…might I remind you that she is my sister, the Princess of the Blue Kingdom. Her lineage is not lacking, and I must bring to your attention that it is already a great indignity that she suffers being a mere concubine, and is not to become a Queen. How is she, then, not even your concubine?" Munakata gritted through his teeth. "Huh? Simple…she is not my concubine because she is betrothed to my younger brother." Suoh replied bluntly. "What? I was not informed of this, this is not what we agreed to!" Munakata was getting more and more furious as more was being revealed. "Ah, well, they are closer in age, and we thought it might be better for Sakurako-hime[6]." One of the blond aides piped up, leading to a glare from the Blue King. In return, Suoh retaliated, "I wouldn't take her for a concubine because I don't sacrifice children to lecherous men way older than them for the sake of buying peace for a kingdom. Also, don't glare at one of my concubines like that." A startled look crossed the Blue King's face briefly before it settled back into a diplomatic calm. He had not expected that the barbaric Red King actually held that much concern for the welfare of his concubines, and for expectant brides. "….My apologies. Just in case you have not taken note, my little sister is not exactly a child. She is only a few years younger than you and I. I suppose I should not disturb, but are concubines not generally women?" it was not so much scorn that the Blue King asked this, but there is a disturbed tone.

"…my people can do what they want, as long as they follow my rules and do not create trouble. Anyone should be free to love anyone else they choose….can YOU imagine taking a girl the same age as your younger sister for a concubine? …We're also the same age. I am NOT calling you older brother-in-law." Suoh grunted back, as his second concubine giggled and poured him a cup of sake. His gaze was hard and steely as he analyzed the Red King in his laid back attitude…would his dear little sister become like those flippant concubines too? Or would she simply end up being coldly ignored by her husband? Dear god, what sort of hell had he condemned his one and only little sister to!? The second concubine seemed to have noticed the Blue King's inner turmoil, for he spoke up gently, "Your Majesty, please do not worry. My King simply believes in individual freedom, that is all. We will look after Sakurako-chan just as one of our own~ she will not be neglected, do not worry." His eyes widened slightly before settling back to an emotionless calm. How had that concubine read him so clearly? Was he that transparent? "Thank you for your concern, but I believe my Lord is fine, he is simply a little surprised at your country's…unique customs." The Lady of Blue spoke up, aware of the Blue King's anxiety.

"I see. I hope you are not too put off with our uniqueness?" the first blond concubine asked bluntly, although there seemed to be an air of challenge in his question. "O-of course not." The Lady of Blue smiled back with force. It was not a good idea to be starting grudges right now. The first concubine let out a sigh, "It's alright. I understand that others outside frown upon our freedom, but rest assured. As long as your princess is here in our country, she will have her freedom to pursue what she wants, provided that it does not trouble national security, welfare of the people, and the reputation of the Suoh Clan as sovereign of the Red Kingdom. I hope this provides a better understanding of the boundaries of our freedom…you see, as free as we are, we are also not without rules and governance. We simply govern and rule in a style that can be seen as more lax than others, but I assure you that we are no less lacking in self-discipline than your kingdom." The Red King's second concubine spoke up, while pouring sake for the two Kings seated at the banquet table.

"…I see." The Blue Lady spoke no more, and concentrated on her food. It wasn't a good idea to keep pressing on the matter. The banquet continued on in relative peace, the nobles and sovereigns talking amicably enough. Although this was supposed to be a "marriage", the truth was that this meeting was more for negotiations for peace between the Red and Blue Kingdoms. The princess bride wasn't even present at the banquet that was supposed to be in her honour. In fact, she was received like the marriage gifts…tended to by the servants and put elsewhere. She had been carried, palanquin and all, into the Red Palace as her brother and sister-in-law were received into the Main Hall for the banquet. Once inside the Red Palace, however, she had been carried into the inner palaces, and escorted out of her palanquin by Red servants after a half an hour ride. Presently, she found herself standing in front of a fair sized wing of the Palace…scratch that, it is a palace all on its own.

As she stood, taking in the sight under her sapphire-and-gold veil (she was still a Blue Princess, and marriage wasn't going to change that), an entourage of ten maids in red robes stood on either side of the double doors, bowed and waiting for an order. Then she realized: right. This was her new home, and these servants were waiting for _her_ to command them. Sakurako stepped forward, and as protocol demanded, the maids closest to her immediately stepped behind to hold her trailing robes, so that they did not drag along the ground as she walked. The maids in front scrambled to open the double doors for her, and the rest stood to the side, forming a two rows. _'Well, at least the servants are well trained. I'll give these barbarians that much, at least.'_ Sakurako stepped in as if she owned the place (which she actually did now) and turned her head slightly to take in more of her surroundings. The gold jewelry in her hair tinkled lightly as they swayed while she moved about.

"If your Ladyship will please make your way over there, a bath has been set up for you. We are told that you would be tired after your long journey, and no doubt a warm, relaxing bath should soothe the ache. A suiting feast has been prepared in celebration of your nuptials. If there is anything you are lacking, please do not hesitate to ask for it." A maid in red bowed and spoke as Sakurako listened, removing the veil of blue cloth and folding it before setting it on the table. '_Celebrations for my nuptials my ass. If all of this was really about me marrying, why am I not at the banquet? Why can't I see my so-called 'husband' until tonight when he's supposed to take me? This is so stupid and full of bull…if the man happens to be some ugly old guy twice my age, I'll just get him drunk or something. Ugh…to have my life wasted for trivial things like this…'_ She stood up gracefully, and strode to the vanity where she held her arms outspread. Understanding the gesture, two maids helped her take off her elaborate, outer robes and remove the jewelry from her hair.

When she was down to just the basic cotton underwear[7], she proceeded to a partitioned area, where a luxurious tub steaming with hot water turned golden and fragranced by millions of floating osmanthus[8] blossoms awaited. Two maids followed after, stopping at the edge of the partition. The blue haired princess stripped the rest off quickly, handing them to one of the maids who received the garments and set them aside. The other maid readied cleaning tools such as a washcloth and a small bucket. Sakurako submerged herself in the water; it was hot, but not scalding. Just the right temperature to be very relaxing, and the flower blossoms released their pleasing fragrance. _'They sure know how to set up baths, though. I'll give them that…whole blossoms…very thoughtful. I've only had petals back at the Blue Castle. Now I know why Seri-nee loves having whole bloom baths instead…but she oddly prefers camellias[9] instead.'_ Leisurely, the sapphire-raven princess scrubbed and cleaned herself, taking as long as she pleased.

After an hour or so, she was ready to get out, and at once two maids attended to her and dressed her in a billowy soft salmon robe. The hems were embroidered with gold thread, and material itself was slightly sheer. '_The hell? Is this supposed to be sexy or something? Ugh….this husband of mine certainly has a dirty mind….what a horndog. Uncouth people like this make me sick…forget getting him drunk, I'm just going to knock that barbarian out cold._' Frowning slightly, Sakurako made her way to the private dining room, where a sumptuous feast was laid out. There were a plethora of dishes: steamed fish with leeks and soy sauce, roasted chicken, marinated pork, beef stew, and even wild pheasant! There was also a generous platter of steamed vegetables with a sumptuous glaze, with a few flakes of gold on the top. A golden bottle of plum wine sat at the side. However, there was no sign of her husband at all. "Where is this husband of mine?" She demanded of the maids, somewhat cross that she didn't even see this so-called 'husband' of hers even at her first dinner in this barbaric kingdom. If it wasn't for the sake of solidifying peace between the two kingdoms, she wouldn't even be here!

"Our apologies, My Lady, but we know not. The Lord Prince does not tell us, and it is not our place to question his daily actions. If he has returned or wishes to send us news, he will have dispatched one of his retainers to send us news." A maid bowed as she replied dutifully. At this, Sakurako grumbled audibly. "Does he even know today is his 'wedding' night? That he's supposed to be here to receive me?" she gritted out indignantly. "My Lady, I believe the Lord Prince has been informed, but…" the maid trailed off uncertainly, not too sure if she should say it, since even she herself did not know whether the second prince knew. "But? What is it? Spit it out right now! What can possibly be more important to welcoming your own wife!? I know we've never met, but this is for the sake of both our kingdoms! Does he care so little for what this marriage between us is supposed to represent?"the blue princess spat out angrily while the maids bowed in apology. There was nothing they could do.

"…W-well, My Lady, if you would permit me to say… the Lord Prince is a bit of a warmonger. He is the General of this kingdom, and is often off on war campaigns and hunts. He can be…a bit of a boy and rather insensitive, but he is of a good nature. He always remembers to bring something for all of us." the maid who was addressed answered truthfully. Sakurako listened for a moment, and then a frown painted itself on her lovely face. _' Great…a horndog AND a barbarian who loves to war….what have I gotten myself into…' _She thought as she continued to chew on her food, pouring wine for herself liberally. '_Well, I guess it's ok as long as he doesn't show up for tonight. He can be on all the war campaigns he wants, it'll be even better if he doesn't come back for a good few months or something. The less I see of him, the better!_' Sakurako thought bitterly as she continued to drink the plum wine.

The maids watched their new mistress warily as she continued her dinner. Their new mistress did not seem to like her new abode. Gradually, Sakurako became so drunk that she was near to sleep. The maids dutifully cleaned up their mistress and readied her for bed. Hair ornaments were removed carefully and placed on her vanity, and the tie on her robe was slightly loosened to make her more comfortable, lest she move around during her sleep. They carried her to the canopied bed, and tucked her in carefully. Drawing the curtains on the canopy bed closed, the maids blew out all the candles except a pair, to leave a bit of light. Relaxing incense was set alight, and quietly the maids left their mistress's sleeping quarters and made their way back to the servant's quarters for bed.

Miles away from where Sakurako dozed peacefully, in the banquet hall of the Main Castle, the feast continued on. Well, it was called that, but it was more like a peace negotiation, setting out and solidifying the terms of their peace and the instances of heirs. All the while during the feast, Munakata had wondered about Sakurako's husband. He did not seem to be amongst the seated guests today, as they were all of a lower rank and neither of them seemed to be Sakurako's age. There were a few who looked around her age, but with the way Suoh treated them and the way they respected him, it was clear they were nowhere near the King's rank. No longer able to hold it, Munakata turned to the Red King, and asked, "If you'll excuse my rudeness…where is the one my sister is married to? I cannot fathom who it is here and you have yet to introduce him." "….That's because he's not here. He's off on another military campaign." The red headed king answered gruffly, sparing as few answers as possible.

"What!? I personally come all this way to see my sister off and wed, yet her groom cannot even spare one night to be present and receive her well? Your kingdom does slight me so…I should remind you that their marriage is a matter of peace between our two Kingdoms." Munakata stated stiffly, clearly displeased with the arrangement of things and how slighted he was. "Please, I assure you, we meant no insult by this. We understand the importance of this marriage, but an uprising occurred just a few days before your notice of arrival. The Green Kingdom was leading a troop in hopes of invading our kingdom. We only sent out our second prince and a small battalion to keep things under low profile. There is no need to alarm the entire Kingdom, especially as we are expecting guests from another equally prominent Kingdom." Kusanagi, the first concubine, offered diplomatically. "…I see. I trust there is no need for…reinforcements, from us, then?" Munakata pressed on, testing the words of the blond man.

"We are grateful for your concern, but that would be unfair to you as our guests, and also unnecessary. There is no need for the Green Kingdom to think itself threat enough to alarm both the Red and Blue Kingdoms. Not to mention this invasion is nothing our second prince, and the General of our Kingdom, cannot handle on his own." Kusanagi answered politely as he poured more sake for his King, and then the Blue King and his Lady Queen. "…I see. When will he be back? I am very interested to meet your second prince." The Blue King replied, continuing on with his pressure. Her being wed to the second prince was not too bad, just a little bit short of the King himself. As far as negotiations went, this was not too much of an insult since his country was a little bit disadvantaged, hence the entire point of this alliance. Before he could answer, a guard rushed into the banquet hall, the loud creaking of the heavy set doors interrupting the chatter as al the nobles fell silent and turned to look at the guard.

Rushing up to the dais where Mikoto and Munakata were seated, the guard bowed politely and delivered his message, "Your Majesty, a message from the second prince!" the guard cried out breathlessly. "What is it? Hurry up, speak!" Kusanagi commanded with urgency. The way the guard showed up really had him on edge. "Y-yes Your Highness! The second prince sent a retainer to inform us that the Green invasion has been utterly defeated, and that he also moved to capture Mido Forest, the lands on the outskirts of Green territory! He is currently headed back!" the guar delivered loud and clear. Looking to Mikoto for directions, Kusanagi waited. "….Mm. Good work. Tell him to leave everything aside and enjoy a good meal. He deserves at least this much." Mikoto commanded just as clearly.

"Yes Your Highness! Understood, Your Highness!" With that, the guard bowed and hurried back outside. "I guess you do not have to wait to meet our second prince after all, Your Highness." The blond man answered Munakata in reply to his earlier pressuring question. "Yes. It would seem fortune is quite on our side today." He replied firmly. He had to see the one wedded to his little sister. What kind of man is he? God forbid he be barbaric as the Red Kingdom is known to be…though underneath this finery they were well restrained and showed all civility. Although it was clear they were less formal and certainly more open. He could read almost every single one of them like an open book…but it was refreshing from his Blue Court, Munakata supposed. No sooner had he finished thinking this, the same guard from before opened the heavy doors of the banquet hall, and announced the arrival of the second prince. Immediately, all the nobles lit up with amusement and understanding. Clearly, it would seem he was well received in this court.

Munakata watched with bated breath as another entourage made its way into the banquet hall. Four foot soldiers in standard red armaments, only slightly grander than the guards, entered, and broke to stand in two pairs, one on the left and one on the right. In strode a heavy set man with sandy hair. He wore red armor, but his was made of lacquered wood with fine detailing instead of the crude leather that the Red military men wore. '_Sakurako's husband is rather heavy set…he looks like a pig, and does not seem intelligent enough to appreciate the same joys my sister has. Still, he is the second prince…._' Munakata thought grimly as his heart sank. However, this man stepped to the left, leading one space to his right empty, the space directly facing the Red King. After the heavy set man came a lithe young man clad in a nice set of steel armor, burnished to shine brighter than the sun. Red tassels and a golden bell hung from the shoulder plates, ringing lightly with each step he took. Excitement lit up in the young man's gold-hazel eyes as he stepped forward happily. The young man didn't look any older than sixteen, but his demeanor exuded vitality.

"Mikoto-niisan! I…" the russet haired boy was about to continue, but silenced when he caught the look of disapproval from Kusanagi, who stared at him stonily and the Blue King, he fixed a stare of calm at him. It was hard to read what the Blue King was thinking. Instantly understanding and collecting himself, the young man straightened up and clasped his gauntleted hands together, bowed formally to the Red King. "Your Majesty, I have returned from suppressing the invasion from the Green force. In addition to driving them back, I have also conquered the lands that border our Kingdom and theirs. Mido Forest is now our territory." He looked up expectantly. "…I see. Good work, like usual. Come up and join us for dinner. There's someone I want you to meet." Mikoto grunted, waving Kamamoto off to join the other nobles, who opened up a place for him among the seats as maids hurried to set another place for the burly man.

Eyes lighting up with childish joy, Yata Misaki took hurried steps up the dais, and sat as close to the Red King as possible, right next to Kusanagi. Silently and a bit sullenly, the russet haired young man took note of the Blue King and Queen seated across from him. It was no secret that the Red Kingdom barely got along with the Blue Kingdom, so what were these Blues doing here!? "Yata-chan, these two are the Blue King and Queen. Please do not embarrass us." Kusanagi addressed him in a kind tone, though the flash in his eyes said otherwise. Turning to the Blue King and Queen, Yata was suddenly at a loss. "W-why are we suddenly being all chummy with them!? Why's I gotta' greet them!?" he burst out angrily, pointing an accusing finger at the Blue King. "Because, Yata-chan. We just signed an alliance with the Blue Kingdom. His Highness came all this way in person to do this, we can't be rude. Also, you owe it to him because he is now your older brother-in-law." Kusanagi explained easily, as if he was simply saying something as trivial as "the sun shines".

"W-what!? H-how'd all this happen!? You can't just go and make someone marry me! You should have asked me if I'd agree!" Yata spluttered angrily, his cheeks tinged bright red. "Calm down, Yata-kun. This is all for the sake of peace between our two kingdoms. Do not think that you are the only one who has made sacrifices. I sacrificed my own little sister to solidify this peace between our kingdoms, too." Munakata addressed him calmly, though there was a cold edge to his voice. "You shouldn't have done that! You should have asked your sister if it was okay with her! How could you just sacrifice her like that!? What if she wasn't ok with this at all? You're a terrible brother!" he railed back at Munakata, again pointing an accusing finger. "Second prince, watch your tongue. You have no right to be speaking so rudely to His Highness." The Blue Queen finally spoke up, chilly and cold in voice as she glared hard at Yata. Gaping in shock, the bronze haired prince could only jab a finger shaking as not a sound uttered from his shocked lips.

"W-w-w-woman! Ku-Kusanagi-san, woman! What's she doing here!? Why is she talking!?" both shock and terror were evident in his shaking voice as he looked from the first concubine to the Blue Queen, and then back again. "Ahahaha…yes, Yata-chan. Her Highness the Blue Queen is a woman. She is here to accompany the Blue King, who came here today to sign an alliance treaty with us." Kusanagi answered goodnaturedly, though the sting of his look said anything but. Immediately understanding, Yata withdrew silently and sat down, though still glowering at the Blue couple across from him. "My apologies for his rude behavior, Your Majesty. Our second prince is very shy in the presence of women." Kusanagi offered in way of explanation, which left the Blue Queen gasp in surprise. She had not expected such a brash, barbaric child to have such sensitivities. Sparing a glance at Munakata, she could tell he thought the same. "Rest assured that my sister knows exactly what is at stake in this marriage. She did it willingly because she is mature enough to understand what her marriage is worth. I appreciate Suoh not marrying my delicate flower of a sister to some boorish brute, but your second prince…is he not too young for her? I worry for your ward now." Munakata offered up in way of trying to diffuse the stiff atmosphere from before.

All the while, the russet haired boy looked frantically from his King to the Blue King, confusion and panic clear on his face. "Yata is 19, he'll be turning 20 soon. Your sister's 19 too, isn't she?" Mikoto grunted out, looking skeptically at the Blue King. "N-nineteen? Certainly he couldn't be more than 16, no matter how you look at him." Munakata blanched visibly. "WHAT!? Say that again, I dare you! What about this manly stature of mine makes you think I'm 16? Huh!? I just destroyed an invasion troop, AND conquer new lands, for your information. Can any 16 year old do that, huh?" Yata burst out at the mention of his age. He glared angrily at the Blue King, his hazel eyes smoldering a brilliant hazel-copper in their anger, face flushed red. Munakata regarded this boy silently for a while, staring into the glowing orbs radiating anger and…was that a bit of embarrassment? _'This boy is so easy to read…so straight forward. How very much like the Red King he is, except more expressive…he appears to be a brute who is proud of his conquests, but it does not seem to be unwarranted. Despite his rashness, he cares for the opinion of Sakurako. He is also not a lecherous man…if I am correct, perhaps he may be just as virginal as Sakurako…they may make a suiting pair after all.'_ Satisfied with having seen who his sister is married to, the Blue King ignored the young prince's outburst and replied evenly, "Age does not necessarily dictate accomplishments, young prince. I was 16 when I first defended by country and conquered the rest of the Northern lands myself."

"WHAT!? Are you trying to say you're better than me, fucker!?" Yata retaliated, this calm man did not rub him the right way, and treatises be damned, he wasn't going to sit there all meek and quiet like while his country's worst enemy sits in his own home, eats his food, and insults him on top of it all. Kusanagi, Totsuka, and Awashima all froze in mute horror at the younger prince's blatant use of coarse language, especially at such a peace meeting. Mikoto only grunted in the background, taking a sip of his wine and massaging his temples. It could be amusing to watch how Munakata deals with his spitfire of a little brother, but he was too tired to bother having an interest at such a spectacle at the moment. A dangerous silence hung in the air as everyone held their breath. Without so much as batting an eyelash, the Blue King calmly replied, "I am merely telling you that it is possible to crush invading forces and conquer lands at the age of 16. It is natural that I am better than you, Yata-kun. I am older and more experienced, you need not feel ashamed. In addition, I believe you mean to address me as 'dearest older brother-in-law', is that not so?" Munakata smiled gently though there was a certain glint in his eyes. "W-w-w-what!? He….what…!?" Yata spluttered as he flushed red, looking back from Mikoto, Kusanagi, to the Blue King and back again.

The russet haired prince was not sure which part to be mad about…the fact that the Blue bastard was here boasting about his own prowess, his arrogance in assuming he was better than him at war, or his utterly brazen statement. He would never call that Blue bastard older brother! Suoh Mikoto, the Red King, is his only acknowledged older brother! "Ah, Yata-chan….well, you know our King should not have to call his equal, the Blue King, older brother-in-law, right?" the blond man tried to make peace. "Well, obviously. Mikoto-niisan should never have to. Heh, if anything, this Blue King ought to call nii-san big brother." Yata smirked, observing the cool faced older man. "We're glad you see it like that, too~ anyway, today is a day for celebration. So here, Yata-chan, have some wine!" Totsuka chirped cheerily as he poured the redhead a cup of wine. "Ah, thanks, Totsuka-san!" the young prince accepted the wine and drank happily.

"Yes, as Totsuka said, we're glad you agree with us on this point. However, marriage is the only solid way to tie peace between two kingdoms, and it only makes sense to have the Blue Princess marry a Red Prince. Therefore, we bestow this task upon your capable shoulders. So congratulations, Yata-chan. Tonight, you officially become a man, as you now have your very first concubine and wife." Kusanagi finished smoothly, clapping a hand to the young man's shoulder. It took a while and a repeat explanation for the news to really sink in, but when it finally did, Yata all but dropped his cup in shock. "I believe you now understand the circumstances and our relations now, Yata-kun. From now on, I hope you will treat my little sister well, and do refer to me as older brother, I take no offense to that. If ever you do feel the need for counsel, do not hesitate to turn to me." Munakata smiled smugly. Before he could reply in anything else, Kusanagi dragged him back, and thrust the boy to two attending servants. "Ahahaha, the second prince must be tired from his conquers, see to it that he is delivered to his quarters and receives ample rest." Bowing quickly, the two attendants grabbed their second prince and carried him off to his wing of the Red Palace. His chambers where his first concubine and wife awaited.

Ehh…I've given up trying to oneshot this…the more detail I work into this, the more the story expands…I think I shouldn't make it too long, just so it's bearable to read, as well.

With societal structure and item details, I'm following a hybrid mix between Feudal Japan and Ancient China. In Ancient China, it is usually the case that a man can have many wives and concubines. The first wife or concubine is always the "oldest", or holds the most power in the household next to the Lord of the house. Other concubines follow after and the pecking order follows with seniority. Of course, a concubine who produces a son (and heir) naturally will get more favours from her Lord, despite her seniority (or lack thereof). With a King, however, he may choose from his concubines who to make the legal Queen, with approval from his Queen Mother (the Queen of the previous King) and his ministers. Feudal Japan seems not to have expressed a clear allowing of polygyny, and no feudal Lord has been recorded to keep a concubine, although there are accounts of feudal Japanese lords keeping mistresses. At any rate, unlike ancient China, mistresses in Feudal Japan did not live under the same roof as their lords.

When the King receives a concubine, there does not need to be a "wedding" ceremony, because it is considered the concubine's honour to have been selected and summoned to become a "wife" of the King (not too sure if it is an honour if the concubine never really had a choice). She is simply received by the Palace, given fineries and multiple servants, a palace of her own, and she is to wait for her husband come night time. The layout of the Red Palace is pretty much like that of the Forbidden City, which is in itself a linked series of palaces.

Chapter notes:

[1] Crown: Here I'm referring to an oriental style crown, so it is not a metal circlet or bejeweled cap that covers the entire head. Instead, it is more like a big, elaborate hairpin with a few inset jewels.

[2] Palanquin: I'm sure everyone is somewhat familiar with what a palanquin is, but I'll just add a note here about which kind I'm referring to so as not to be confused with an Indian or Thai palanquin which is fairly open concept and bigger, allowing for the rider to lay down and stretch themselves out. Ancient Chinese and Japanese palanquins are smaller to allow ease of travel, but at the same time affords little comfort to the rider in comparison. Riders must either sit upright for hours on end as they are carried (Chinese palanquin), or they must sit in a crouched position with their legs folded under them (traditional Japanese palanquin). The type that Fem!Fushimi and Awashima rode in is the latter, so they need help getting out.

[3] lacquered wood: Wood that is given a shiny, black colouring as a result of layers of the lacquer being applied and polished, leading to a final finish of shiny, smooth black. Mother of pearl, goldleaf, and/or brass was often inlaid to create decorative patterns. Due to the amount of time and craftsmanship spent on creating lacquered wood, it is considered a very precious material. Fem!Fushimi rides in a lacquered wood palanquin because it is her "wedding", although Awashima ranks above her in social standing.

[4] Sakurako: Although many Japanese names ending in "-ko" are generally feminine, "Saruhiko" is actually a very masculine name. It is like "Akihito" or "Akihiko"…these names are apparently extremely masculine. Names ending in "-hiko" or "-hito" are less common but male Japanese names, sort of like "Alphonse" or "Hugh" (guess where I got those names from!) in English-speaking society. So I chose a feminine name that also starts with "S" and has the same number of syllables just to be as close to the original as possible (not by a long shot, lol). I couldn't really find a feminine counterpart to the name "Saruhiko".

[5]concubine: As I have explained before, they are allowed to have concubines. The birthright of the concubine can be a very determining thing, since it usually also denotes a kind of alliance. Just because a princess marries and becomes a concubine, does not make her less prominent. In such a society, a Queen is not the only one with power. A concubine can carry the power her family has with her, and depending how influential that is, a concubine may well have as much power as the first, or legal wife in a household. In Yata and Fushimi's case, Fushimi is his first wife so she is Yata's "legal" wife. If anyone refers to Yata's "wife", it automatically means Fushimi. Since Yata isn't King, he can't choose (though he can favour other concubines over his wife) who to give the title of "legal wife" to.

[6] Sakurako-hime: A formal way of referring to Fem!Fushimi… it is often translated as "Princess", but technically can mean any daughter of a noble or Lord. "-hime" does not necessarily indicate the female child of the ruling King in this case. Totsuka kinda' drops this formality as the banquet continues, possibly wanting to lose the formality (they are going to become a family after all).

[7] underwear: Unlike modern underwear, the traditional underwear worn underneath the layers of robes are not skimpy at all. Hada juban are garments made of light cotton, and the shirt resembles a kimono, except the sleeves are shorter and there is usually a string tie sewn on to keep it closed. There may also be accompanying pants of the same material. The kind Fem!Fushimi wears is a simple, one-length robe. Despite covering a lot of skin, the thin cotton still leaves certain coloured body parts very visible, so it is still not a good idea to be seen in just that unless it is an intimate situation.

[8] osmanthus blooms: Osmanthus is a flower that is widely used in China because of its sweet scent. These flowers bloom in clusters, and looks somewhat like mimosa. Each individual floret is tiny and golden, and releases a sweet, honey-like scent. It is also used as an ingredient in fragrances because of its sweet scent. Despite its scent, it does not have a flavour. Nowadays, osmanthus absolute (essence) is an extremely expensive raw material for perfumers.

[9] camellia blossoms: Beautiful, red flowers with a golden, tufted center, camellias are said to bloom in winter. However, despite their vibrant appearance, they have no scent at all. Their oil, however, is good for the hair and skin. Fem!Fushimi doesn't understand why Seri wants to have them in her bath despite the lack of fragrance (remember she appreciated the osmanthus bath because of the fragrance).


End file.
